Change
by iHaaunted
Summary: In a slightly different ninja world, Itachi's plans have still failed. Not as bad as they could have, but just as unexpected. One small element has changed the faith of the last two Sharingan-wielders. As a masked figure emerges from the past, can they offer the Uchiha brothers the happy ending they deserve? - Non-Canon ; Rated M for language and future violence/adult themes.
1. A mere disturbance

_**Author's Note :** Hello, fellow writers and readers :). This is the first piece of writing I have decided to post on here and it would make me ecstatic if you would give it a chance. The first few 'chapters' will consist of short scenes with different Akatsuki members that have two purposes: give me the chance to get used to the characters and portray them correctly and present how the main character is perceived by the others. After that, I will start the actual story, which will be in Sore's POV. _

* * *

**A mere disturbance**

He had been down in his workshop for hours, quietly refining the features of his latest masterpiece. Ruffled strands of red hair fell into his umber gaze, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he was focused solely on his creation, blatantly ignoring the occasional bangs and shrieks echoing through the building. Deidara and Hidan have been mercilessly trying to rip off Sore's mask, getting more and more creative with each failed attempt. Even so, the novelty of their association proved their superiority, managing to embarrass the two as frequent.

Their juvenile game of cat and mice was actually the reason behind Sasori's self-imposed solitude. Ever since the missing nin's arrival, there had not been a quiet moment in the Akatsuki base and the artist loathed each passing moment.

The click of a door opening forced Sasori out of his reverie, causing his hand to slip. He scowled deeply, carefully assessing the damage to his artwork, before shifting his vision to the figure on the threshold. He had already created an entire speech on privacy and the importance of knocking before entering to deliver to Deidara when he realized that it was not his blonde partner standing there. Instead, a figure clad in loose white robes regarded him slowly.

" _My apologies for interrupting, Sasori-san. I did not mean to disturb. I was merely seeking some peace of mind, away from the commotion outside._ " His guest spoke softly, lightly bowing their head as a form of apology.

" _I would not say that I do not mind because I do. I appreciate being left alone and barging into my chamber is not something many would dare_." The red head deadpanned, carefully studying the actions of the other ninja. He had barely interacted with his visitor prior to that moment and Sasori could not help himself when presented with the opportunity to seize their way of thinking. He watched as his colleague tensed and right when they were about to retort, he spoke once again.

" _However, the fact is already consumed. You are already here and it is impolite of me to refuse your company. You can stay here for a while, until Deidara tires of looking after you._ "

A smirk adorned the puppeteer's face when Sore's shoulders sagged in disbelief. Though their features were hidden by a mask, a pair of expressive dark eyes spoke more than enough to cater to his curiosity. Indeed, the newest Akatsuki was a particularly interesting character that would provide entertainment in the long run. Sasori was sure of that.

" _I suppose words of gratitude are in order, then. Thank you, but do not allow my presence to disturb your work. The hospitality of allowing me to remain is enough. I will not mind sitting here in silence for a while if that is not too much to ask._ " Sore conveyed flatly. Toneless, their speech carried a certain detachment that must have taken years to perfect.

With the rise of an eyebrow, Sasori refrained from delivering any more remarks. The lack of emotion in his guest's tone prompted no further conversation. Deciding to humor them, the puppeteer simply turned and resumed his carving.

A soft rasp from the floorboards indicated that the white-haired shinobi settled themselves on the ground but he did not bother to look. Sore would surely leave in due time.

* * *

 _ **Post Scriptum:** The use of the 'they' pronoun for the first shorts is intentional. My protagonist's gender is yet to be confirmed by the character whose point of view I have used. This will change in later updates as more and more is discovered about my OC. I truly hope I make them as realistic as possible. **Au revoir**_


	2. Dinner talk

**_Dinner Talk_**

Thick clouds huddled together above the village, smudging the colors of usually lively houses. As the rain drummed on the window, a dark-haired man quietly watched the scrambling silhouettes of some unlucky citizens seek shelter from the downpour. With each drop, grey skies seemingly engulfed the entire world.

Itachi sighed softly as he rested his head on the cold glass. His gaze lost its focus, blurring out the surroundings, as he allowed his other senses to take over. He had enjoyed monsoons ever since childhood, the constant tap of water hitting the ground easing his mind. It was the only time when he allowed long-forgotten memories to reemerge, flickers of emotion that he would tune out in any other circumstance. Solitude, however, offered the perfect setting to remember. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the way a young Sasuke would tremble at the roar of thunder. The boy used to attach himself to his side whenever there was a storm and he would only let go when it calmed down or when… or when **she** would join them as well. The vision of a pair of warm, blue eyes surfaced and Itachi could swear his chest physically ached the moment her face came to mind.

A flash of white from outside caught his eye and he broke from his reverie just in time to hear steps coming from the hallway. Sore stopped in the doorway and Itachi gave them an amused glance as water dripped from their dark cloak.

" _I've brought dinner._ " The white-haired ninja announced flatly as they walked into the room and placed a plastic bag onto the table.

" _I am surprised you have found anything considering the weather._ " The other commented, taking notice of the more than decent size of the satchel.

 _"People are willing enough to share their food when you know how to persuade them."_ Sore shrugged and offered no further explanations. " _I'm going to take a shower and change. Wouldn't want to catch a cold during a mission. Feel free to start without me if that is your wish_." They did not wait for a reply and promptly turned around, leaving Itachi to stare at their back.

No matter how brusque their movements were, they never lost their fluidity. It irked Itachi, the way his provisory partner hid so well behind that mask. Especially from him. He had noticed, in the brief meetings he had had with the mysterious shinobi, that they did start to warm up to some of the other members. Whilst, in the beginning they were cold and detached, as time passed Sore interacted more freely with the other Akatsuki, except with Itachi himself. They had never allowed their walls to crumble in his presence and was sure that they had purposely ignored him up until the two were given this mission together. The reason behind this treatment remained unknown.

Itachi's train of thought was disrupted once again as Sore stepped back into the hideout's main room, donned in another white robe. Fleetingly, he wondered how many of those the other ninja possessed. Except for the Akatsuki cloak, there was no other outer garment that the shinobi adorned. Come to think of it, the Sharingan-wielder had never seen any part of the other's body apart from their hands and neck. The lengths at which Sore went to hide their identity were truly admirable if not slightly annoying.

Sore cocked their head, placing their hands on their waist as they stared at him incredulously. " _Did you actually wait for me?_ "

" _What if I did? Is that so surprising_?" Itachi asked, bemused at their reaction. It was the first crack they had shown and he would not allow the moment to pass without taking advantage.

" _I didn't… ugh… expect you to wait; that is all_." They stared at the ground for a second, avoiding his piercing gaze before continuing. " _I've managed to find some herbs for tea in the village. Do you want a cup as well?_ " Sore bluntly changed the subject, hurryingly taking a small pot from a cabinet and filling it with water.

 _"I have never responded affirmatively."_ The former Leaf ninja remarked with a smirk. Sore dismissed his comment with the flick of a hand and carefully took out small containers with food from the plastic bag. _"Everyone drinks tea in this weather._ "

Itachi bit back a retort and took a seat at the table. Figuring Sore out was like a game of chess. He had to think six steps ahead and saying anything else might provoke the masked ninja into retreating into their shell once again. They ate quietly, the constant drumming of the rain complementing what he would dare call a comfortable silence.

After the meal, Sore filled two cups with steaming tea and retook their place across him. Itachi mumbled a small thanks and they nodded in response.

" _There is dango in a box somewhere in that bag."_ They revealed, pointing behind them. _"I am going to my room, I'm sure you can handle the dishes. Good night, Itachi-sama._ " Sore bowed slightly and before the dark-haired male could blink, they were out of the room.

Itachi gawked at the door. He could not help but wonder how the ninja had found out about his soft spot for sweets. The only one who knew was Kisame and he highly doubted that his preferences were a topic of conversation between the two. Could it be that Sore had been a Konoha shinobi when he was there? That was highly improbable; they would have mentioned something if that was the case. Alas, there was dango waiting for him and he could contemplate the fact another time. Rising from his chair, Itachi walked to the bag and opened the indicated box. He popped a dumpling into his mouth and a sigh of content escaped his mouth.

Way later, while he was lying in bed, a thought suddenly occurred to him. Even though Sore ate in front of him, he had failed to see their face.

* * *

 _ **A.N.** I'm really happy how this chapter turned out. I know it is very random for now, but things will start to make sense soon enough. I can't wait to write the next scene. Alas, I hope I can hear your thoughts on this one. Reviews would really bring me joy too. Anyhow, have a great day ahead. :)_

 _P.S. I am (kind of) looking for someone to beta my stories before I post them. If interested, do not hesitate to give me a message._


	3. A bored Hidan

_**Warning:**_ This short contains profanity, due to Hidan's presence. Also, offensive remarks and short-mindedness. You have been warned.

* * *

 _"Have you always been so damn short?"_

 _"Is that a trick question?"_

Hidan did nothing to hide his triumphal grin as Sore tilted their head to stare at him dumbfounded. They had been hunching over some obscenely long scroll for what he assumed was hours and, bored out of his mind, Hidan could not allow this to continue. It was incredulous that they would rather spend so much time on a useless piece of parchment when he was in need of entertainment. It wasn't like he could go and bother Kakuzu. His partner was in a sourer mood than usual, which might have had to do with Sore's earlier insistence to purchase herbs for tea, and the ex-Yugakure ninja wanted nothing to do with his miser ass.

" _Well?_ " Sore prompted, when he failed to deliver a response immediately.

 _"You are a fucking midgeet."_ Hidan proclaimed, purposely drawing out the last word to incite the other. He gazed straight into their eyes, violent orbs shining challengingly.

Sore inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly, before returning their gaze to him. _"Oh? What, pray tell, brought on this epiphany?"_

 _"Your legs are swinging."_ He stated matter-of-factly.

" _Pardon? My legs aren't…_ " Their gaze followed Hidan's as he stared at the incriminatory body parts which were, in fact, dangling in the air. Their shoulders slumped slightly as his smirk widened even more.

 _"I suppose I am, then."_ Sore conceded, shrugging softly.

Their admission unnerved the man, who had already marked their interaction as a victory. However, the flicker of indignation passed as quickly as it came and left Hidan feeling deflated. He wanted amusement, not somebody with the emotional capacity of a stone slab. The white-haired nin made Itachi seem like a freaking riot.

An idea popped into Hidan's mind and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he spoke. _"The height, the fucking long hair, those loose robes, bringing flowers to that bastard Sasori… they all point to the same conclusion."_

 _"Yes?"_ Amusement clear in their voice, Sore leaned forward and rested their head between their hands. _"Seems as if you are not as obtuse as I initially thought."_

He refrained from replying right away, allowing the tension to build up before he concluded. _"You are a fucking twink."_

 _"I take that back. You are even dumber than I assumed."_ They deadpanned.

 _"Aren't I right, though? You must be ugly as hell, too."_ Hidan pressed, taking a step towards the other Akatsuki. That must have been it. There was no other possible explanation for their mysterious behavior. And **he** was the only one to see through their illusion. Who was the genius now?

Sore sighed heavily and placed a hand on the man's left shoulder. _"Look, Hidan. You are bored, I get it. But I am not being paid to put up with your shenanigans. Go seek fun elsewhere, please."_

" _Oh, come on. Don't be a fucking spoilsport. You know what?_ " Hidan grinned as he pointed to their mask. _"If you take that off, I won't tell anybody else how big of a fag you are. I might laugh at your stupid face, yeah, but that's to be expected. So what d'you say, moron?"_

The ex-Yugakure gasped as a barely audible snicker escaped Sore's mouth. Seeing his shocked expression, the snickers soon turned into downright cackles as their body shook with laughter.

 _"Have you gone fucking mental?"_

 _"You're a funny guy, Hidan. Thanks for the laugh."_ The transition was instant. Sore's howls stopped as unexpectedly as they had started. Apathy took over their figure as they patted Hidan's head, the action reminiscent of how one acted with a dog.

They rose from the table and simply walked past him, scroll safely tucked at their side. _"I am perfectly straight, by the way."_

* * *

 _ **A.N.** _ : I'm not 100% satisfied with this one. I might come back to it at a later date, but I don't like to leave things unfinished and it was already started. Reviews are love, please send me some. All the best. xo


	4. The Check-Up

**Disclaimer:** _This was supposed to be a sparring scene. Apparently, Kisame wanted something else entirely._

* * *

 **White.** The color was everywhere in the room. The walls were immaculately painted, not a fleck of dirt in sight. The sheets were all the same: smoothed to perfection and lacking any stain. Even the pot of flowers, _"Lilac"_ Itachi mentioned in passing when he had brought it, seemed to mock him.

Kisame's patience grew thinner and thinner with each passing second and it was obvious that he would not remain cooped in a hospital bed much longer. He was a restless man by nature and the lack of activity aggravated him. He should not be caged in this prison of sterility, he should be out on the battlefield, for goodness' sake!

That damned Sore with their no-nonsense attitude. Ever since the masked shinobi had taken over Zetsu's duties as the resident medic, they had enforced stricter guidelines in order to _"maximize efficiency and reduce the risk of regressions."_ Hmph, pompous reasonings to hide the truth in plain sight. Sore simply enjoyed bossing them around and it was understandable. Who wouldn't want to be able to give orders to some of the most infamous S-ranked criminals at large?

In all honesty, no one actually wanted to complain about how they were treated. Of course, the occasional grumbles did exist, but they were mostly for façade. After all, the Akatsuki did have a reputation to uphold. Even so, healing had become a much more pleasurable activity since Sore had joined. Whilst Zetsu's medical chakra was cold and intrusive, theirs was warm and soothing. It made one wonder what kind of person they really were behind all those layers of wrinkleless white.

Kisame pressed his lips together as he glared at the ceiling. He never thought the day he missed the gloomy skies of Amegakure would come, but even the smudged clouds of the village had some color in them. No, he would not stand for this confinement anymore. He needed to move.

With his mind made up, the shark-man pushed the covers and swung his legs over to the side. He sat upright for a few moments, feet propped on the floor but still unsure, as he tried to dispel the dizziness in his limbs.

 _"You lasted longer than I thought."_ A toneless voice disrupted the silence as Sore emerged from the hallway. Kisame furrowed his brows as they approached his bed. Clad in their usual – **white** – robes, the newest Akatsuki member was an unexpected visitor. From what he remembered, they left the premises of the hideout a few days ago on a mission and had tasked his partner with seeing to his needs.

 _"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"_ The blue-skinned ninja inquired as he studied their figure. Their previous hawk mask was replaced by an intricately carved kitsune one and their hair, which Deidara admitted being envious of, was freed from the tight braids which usually adorned Sore's head and hung loosely across their back. As always, their hands were the only visible patch of alabaster skin.

The man tentatively rose in a standing position when the hands in question pushed him back onto the bed. _"I can't let you get up without checking for any other minor injuries I might have missed."_ Sore offered as Kisame scowled at the sudden intrusion of privacy. Their explanation did make sense, though, so he willed himself to relax as the familiar green chakra probed his body for anything out of the ordinary.

" _I should. My mission ended a bit quicker than it was supposed to."_ They spoke as they worked.

 _"Oh? And how'd it go?"_

Sore interrupted the chakra flow when they finished the examination and dangled their left hand to draw Kisame's attention to it. Perched on a delicate little finger was a slate blue ring, the kanji for sky gleaming in the light.

 _"Is that Orochimaru's…?"_ The shark-man asked incredulously, his eyes widening as he scanned the piece of jewelry carefully. There was no doubt, it was the same accessory the sanin wore before his betrayal. Did Sore truly manage to defeat the snake bastard?

 _"It is."_ They hesitated. _"And no, I am not going to tell you how I took it."_ Sore disclosed before he even got the chance to ask. _"He is still perfectly alive if you were wondering._ " The white-haired shinobi added as an afterthought. As shoulders tensed, discomfort was clear in the air. Kisame coughed to avoid having to respond.

 _"Anyhow, I see that Itachi brought in the flowers I had left for you. Did he tell you what white lilac symbolizes?"_

The intention to change the subject was evident in Sore's demeanor but the ex-Kirigakure chose not to press for information. He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, humoring them.

 _"Purity and innocence. Fitting, wouldn't you say?"_ They chuckled, dark eyes twinkling behind the fox mask.

" _Oh, yes. Immensely._ " Kisame grinned widely, his sharp canines giving him a predatory gleam. _"How'd you convince Itachi to play nurse anyway?"_ He wondered, amusement clear in his tone. If there was anything that he enjoyed during his convalescence, then that clearly had been Itachi's fussing over him. The fact that it occurred under Sore's orders was irrelevant. That did not stop Kisame from picturing the glum Uchiha in a nurse's outfit and hollering in laughter every time the mental image popped up.

Sore lifted their shoulders in a shrug as they took a step back from the bed, motioning for the blue-skinned nin to get up. _"You are one hundred percent healthy. I'm actually jealous of your regenerative abilities."_

At Sore's words, the shark-man pushed himself off the mattress. His limbs felt wobbly at first and he shook his head to dissipate the fog in his eyes. As he steadied his body, he saw the white-haired shinobi saunter out of the hospital ward from the corner of his eyes. Soon enough, Kisame followed the other's footsteps. He sure as hell did not want to remain in that freakishly white ward anyway.

* * *

 **A.N.:** _I enjoyed writing this one a lot. I'll probably write two or three more shorts with some other Akatsuki members and then the actual story will start, from Sore's perspective this time. Don't forget, reviews are love. xo_

 _ **P.S.** Thank you **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for the first one and **Estette** for the follow. You guys made my day._


	5. Above ground

Deidara opened his mouth to speak when, with a forceful bang, another door was shut in his face. He blinked. Well, that was anticlimactic. This one didn't even bother to hear him out. How was he supposed to obtain something to eat when every goddamned villager vehemently refused to interact?

He had been wandering around the small settlement for what he felt like ages, in hope that someone would feel charitable enough to spare him some food. He failed to comprehend what had determined them to act so hostile. Apart from blasting off one of the lion statues guarding the village, he had been perfectly well-mannered. That couldn't be it, though. He was just showing some kids what real art was. Nothing harmful in teaching the younger generation.

The idea of just stealing something became more appealing as time passed. The ex-Iwagakure frowned at the thought of pilfering from civilians. His chest grumbled in protest at his badly timed sense of honor. He was an S-rank criminal, for crying out load.

It was either that or going back to the hideout and ask Sore to go fetch provisions. After all, the white-haired shinobi was freakishly talented at making people do their bidding and well-aware of it. Asking for help meant admitting his inferiority. Hmm… what was he to do?

Half an hour later, Deidara was triumphantly strutting towards their temporary shelter, a sizable plastic bag clutched in his left hand.

Ha, this would show both Sasori and Sore that he was just as capable as they were at manipulating people. The fact that he had not actually manipulated anyone and resorted to stealing was irrelevant. He would just omit that insignificant detail. They couldn't accuse him of anything as they weren't there. Yes, that'd work.

Deidara halted abruptly at the sight of a very peculiar-shaped shadow. The hideout was located deep in the Yanagi Forest in the Land of Rivers and its surroundings consisted mostly of, unsurprisingly enough, willows. And the dark patch that caught his attention did not match the pattern. Trees just didn't have outlines that matched humans, did they?

The Iwa-nin inclined his head to follow the origin of the shadow. His eyebrows shot upwards at the vision. Was that... a floating ghost? That couldn't be it. Light shouldn't be affected by spectral beings.

He narrowed his eyes and Sore's distinctive features – or lack of, actually – came into focus. Of course. The standing in the air kind of made sense now. Kind of being the keywords here.

 _"Oy!"_

A surprised yelp resounded from behind Sore's mask as they seemingly lost their balance in midair. Down they went.

Landing in a perfectly poised crouch was not what the blond expected. He huffed. They had just dropped from more than ten meters. _Could've had the decency to be less graceful about it._ He thought morosely.

 _"Good afternoon to you too, Deidara."_ Sore chirped. Tone intentionally pitched to feign cheerfulness, they lifted their hand. With a blank look, the blond extended his arm and helped the other shinobi up.

" _What were you even doing up there?"_ He questioned exasperatedly _. "You shouldn't leave your guard down so easily, un."_

Sore took their time brushing off the imaginary dust from their black Akatsuki cloak before meeting his gaze. The mischievous glint in their dark orbs was hard to miss. _"Aw, you do care, Deidara-kun."_ They teased.

The ex-Iwa pressed his lips into a thin line. It was hard to believe that this was the same masked ninja that had joined their organization months ago. The dictionary picture of aloofness, in the beginning, rivaling even the stoic Uchiha Itachi, they had opened up greatly to some of the members.

The unemotional façade proved to be just a defense mechanism developed in the harsh conditions of a missing nin's life. Instead, Sore was bright and spirited, a beacon of light that contradicted the heartless killer reputation they possessed. Their occasional playful attitude stood as proof of their platonic affection and Deidara cherished it, no matter how much it irked him.

The blond rubbed the nape of his neck as a resigned chuckle escaped his lips. _"Well, somebody has to."_

His partner promptly looked away briefly. The flash of grief in Sore's eyes did not escape his notice. It was gone as quick as it came, though, and they lifted their head to face him once more. They spoke suddenly, never giving him the chance to ask.

 _"You know how my kekkei genkai basically gives me perfect chakra control? I was trying to see if I could manipulate the air particles the same way we do with the water molecules. As you could see earlier, I did manage to get to a certain height."_ They explained matter of factly, shrugging their shoulders for effect.

Deidara rose a skeptical eyebrow at Sore's serene expression. Whilst he did understand the principle behind their technique, viably using it should be impossible. After all, water molecules may be linked together, but air particles were spread out.

 _"Did you consider, even for a moment, the uselessness of this technique in combat? Practically, gathering enough atoms to support you would take time."_ He frowned. _"Your fighting style relies heavily on your speed and quick reactions. Is it worth changing it entirely to accommodate air-walking?"_

" _That is… true."_ They sulked. _"Oh well, it was merely an exercise to pass the time. At least now we know it's possible, right?"_ They offered hopefully, hands clasped together in front of their chest.

Deidara sighed heavily. Sore's fanatic interest in research was… tiresome, honestly. Their apparent endless reserves gave them the chance to experiment freely, without the fear of chakra exhaustion.

Most of the masked ninja's free moments were spent either scrutinizing scrolls or trying out techniques. Not to mention that they did have a tendency to rope others into being their test subjects. Thank Kami they were absolutely horrid at genjutsu. Who knew what illusions they would have come up with then? He shuddered at the thought.

Sore coughed to attract his attention. Deidara shifted awkwardly. _"Uh… I brought food."_ He said lamely, dangling the bag in question.

" _How even –"_ they sounded positively baffled. " _I did not actually expect you to convince anyone to talk to you, let alone give you food."_ They admitted sheepishly.

The blond crossed his arms. Nothing better to boost an ego than the encouragements of a friend. " _Now I regret getting you tea, un."_

 _"My bad?"_

* * *

 _A.N. This one took a long time to finish. I do have the next short planned out, I just need to find the time to write it. The next one will also be the last before the actual story begins._

 _Like always, reviews are love. Share your thoughts, your critiques, and your tips. I can't wait to read them all._

 _Good day xo_


	6. The Tea Incident

_The Tea Incident_

* * *

Kakuzu was seething. It was not Hidan's fault either, surprisingly enough. The moron flew the second they made camp, mumbling something about the utmost urgency of making a sacrifice.

What was worse, the self-proclaimed Akatsuki treasurer knew that the immortal wasn't even trying to find an excuse; he most surely than not did even realize his impending rage. And now, he was left without his favorite way of relieving the tension: _nothing as therapeutic as dismembering Hidan._

To top it all, the source of his anger vanished as well, but not before merrily asking him to add the herbs for tea when the water boiled. The nerve of some people; that fucking tea was the reason he found himself in this predicament.

The day began positively bland. The Zombie Combo was tasked with a relatively easy mission of infiltrating a rogue ninja gang, retrieving a scroll and taking down the group in the process. Sore was asked to tag along, which came as no surprise to anyone. The masked shinobi did not have a definitive partner and instead joined the already existing pairings, filled in for when someone was injured or did solo missions.

Everything went smoothly. Hidan kept his offensive remarks to a minimum, as he usually did when Sore was around (why this happened was beyond Kakuzu's prowess to understand), the enemies barely proved to be a challenge and no arguments ensued. It was all too beautiful to last.

The incident occurred later in the afternoon after the mission had successfully been finished. They stopped in a quaint little village in the mountain ranges of the Lightning country to buy some resources and Kakuzu was haggling with the merchants as per norm.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his traveling companions scurrying off to somewhere, but he paid them no mind. Hidan knew him better than to spend heedingly and Sore should have been well-aware of his miser reputation by now. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Oh, how foolish he had been.  
They reunited at the front gates. Kakuzu had been waiting for longer than he would have liked and he was growing impatient. Thus, the box tucked behind Sore's arm didn't faze him at first. Only later, whilst walking through a narrow passage behind the masked ninja, did he notice the intricately-designed label.

His stomach lurched furiously. He had only seen it in the Frost Daimyō's castle but the tag had been imprinted in his memory. After all, there weren't many things that cost more than an A-rank bounty. Coincidentally enough, Sore had found it a sane idea to buy one of them: yellow gold tea buds are native to the highest crests of the Lightning country and can be harvested only once every year. They were rumored to have an intoxicating soft and flowery fragrance and that the taste remained with you long after the actual drinking. He had never had the curiosity to test it. The mere thought of it was enough to spark his irritation.

The memory of a particular incident involving an unfortunate Kumogakure shinobi and the white-haired Akatsuki stopped Kakuzu from going on a rampage. Directly starting a fight was not an optimal solution. He would wait and confront them after they camped. This would be the only time when such foolishness was to be accepted – no, that was too soft of a word; tolerated fit better.

Which brought him back to the present moment: left by himself to tend to the tea. Kakuzu scoffed. This was getting ludicrous. How dares Sore disappear after everything their unfathomable actions? This could not continue any longer.

He rose, intent on going to find them. The masked shinobi couldn't have gone off too far. They were sensible enough to announce if that were the case, albeit their earlier behavior. Thus, he followed the path they took minutes ago.

A feminine giggle stopped him in his tracks. The gods must be having a riot somewhere in the overworld. He was going to kill Sore if they had abandoned him to fool around. He quickened his pace only to trip into a pile of clothing. A well-known white robe laid discarded between pieces of scattered clothing.

 _'Oh._ ' It was all his brain could muster. He would confront Sore after they finished bathing. Yes, that seemed rational enough.

Kakuzu was waiting by the fire when the white-haired Akatsuki returned. Sitting on the ground, his eyes trailed after Sore's figure as they joined him.

 _"You've prepared the tea!"_ They exclaimed in delight. _"Thank you."_

He nodded curtly before speaking. _"Is it worth it?"_

Sore tilted their head in confusion _. "Whatever do you mean?"_ They wondered.

 _"Pretending to be another gender, for one."_ The treasurer specified, leaning back to look at the starry sky.

 _"Huh, so you found out."_ She mused, crossing her arms over her chest. _"I never pretended to be a man, though. You all assumed it to be true."_

Kakuzu arched an eyebrow at her statement. _"You're not even using your real voice."  
_ The kunoichi placed a hand on her mask and hoisted it slightly. Porcelain skin reminded him of a blanket of snow at dawn, perfectly unblemished and untouched by human hand. _"You wouldn't believe how many ninjas are able to identify somebody by the sound of their voice."_ She shrugged.

His gaze followed the way the words molded on her mouth. The tune was foreign, vastly different from what he was accustomed to, yet it was the same person he had met months ago who stood in front of him.

 _"Why did you not clarify the situation, then?"_

Sore eyed him amusedly. " _That's simple. For entertainment_." She smirked. "I decided to turn it into a game. See how long it took each of you to add things up."

Kakuzu pursed his lips in disbelief. Of course, she would seek amusement in such trivial matters. _"Should I take it I am the winner, then?"_

She threw her head back as peals of laughter escaped full, dusty pink lips. _"Of course not. Sasori has known for a long time now. I am quite certain that so did Kisame."_

Any response he would have had was cut off by the brusque appearance of Hidan, dripping with blood and adorning a satisfied grin. It was as if a spell was dispelled at the moment of his arrival. Sore's mask was pulled back to its place and Kakuzu glanced at the Jashinist blankly.

 _"Missed me, bitches?"_

* * *

 ** _A.N._** _Oh my God, I have finally finished with the pre-story shorts. I was going to do one with Konan as well, but heck to that. They'll have plenty of time to interact during the actual storyline. Stay tuned for the first chapter next weekend (hopefully)._

 _On another note, thank you ,everyone who bothered to read, review, favorite and follow. You guys make my day. As always, do not hesitate to tell me if you notice a mistake. I am beta'ing my stories so mistakes might still occur._

 _See you guys next time. xo_


	7. Chapter I Evading the Boogeyman

_Chapter I / Evading the boogeyman_

The deserts of Kaze no Kuni stretched out endlessly to the horizon. It was a gloriously tan sea with waves of sand created by the wind, ever-changing. The sky, a brilliant blue, seemed to mock the agitation from below with its stillness.

A heavy sigh disrupted the silence of the wastelands as Miyuki dragged out her feet along the abandoned path. She had been trekking since dawn when she left the forests of Kawa, and the lifelessness of her surroundings was slowly but surely driving her insane. Taking the old road to Garasu no Machi seemed such a splendid idea at the time.

Sand had wedged itself in each available crevice and her hair – oh, her beautiful, long hair – was practically covered in dust. She dreaded to think about the number of baths required to repair the damage – granted she returned to civilization.

Miyuki scrunched her nose in disbelief at her inner vanity outburst. She hadn't had one in… years. Continuously hiding one's appearance did wonders for one's interest in their looks; namely shattered it. The heat was screwing up with her mind. She considered shedding off some layers of clothing for a moment.

The black Akatsuki cloak weighed her down worse than usual and a bead of sweat trickled down her mask as if her own body encouraged her to seal them in a scroll. But Zetsu's piercing gaze was heavy on her back. She knew better than to reveal her identity to the mutated human.

 _Wah_ , she was supposed to be undertaking a solo mission. Damned paranoid ninjas. The plantsman's tracking completely toppled her plans. She would not be able to meet up with her contact in that situation. The kunoichi scowled deeply.

Directly confronting Zetsu was not an option either. Rousing whoever gave him orders was not something she particularly wanted to happen. After all, his presence was not completely unexpected. She had confronted Pein about who exactly was pulling the strings not long ago and consequences were bound to exist.

Her convictions regarding the mutant were right, at least. The Akatsuki God was not the one whose whims Zetsu complied to. That was liberating to know for sure. She had been wary of him ever since their first meeting and she had not been able to shake the feeling that something was amiss. Up until that moment, that was.

A shuffle inside her robes interrupted her musings.

"Thissss weather'ss ssso nissse." A voice spoke as Miyuki skidded to a halt. She brought her hand to her neck as she doubled over as if pain suddenly struck her.

"Don't – " cough "come- " another cough "out." She hissed as her hand promptly pushed dry, cold skin back inside her clothes.

"Why?" Kuro inquired, as he curled around Miyuki's neck, safely hidden from unsuspecting eyes.

"You would have known if you hadn't slept for the past six hours." The woman huffed as she resumed walking, in order not to attract the plant man's attention. The snake blinked, unfazed by the bitterness in Miyuki's tone.

"I wasss taking my beauty nap," Kuro mumbled. "Did you know there'sss sssomeone behind usss?" He paused as understanding came to him. "Oh – that's why I can't come out."

The kunoichi's jaw clenched. "Sharp as always."

"Isn't the guy wearing the same robe as you are, though?"

Miyuki shook her head in frustration. "Aa. I don't want them, well – him especially-, to make any connections. Snake summons aren't that frequent if you recall." She muttered.

Kuro blinked once more as a yawn escaped his mouth, sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness of her cloak. "I'm going back to sleep, then." He concluded as he slithered away from her view and wrapped itself around her torso.

The masked ninja blew out her cheeks as a few strands of white hair fell into her eyes. Her hands immediately flew upwards as she redid her bun. She really hated having her hair up. _Oh well_ , now that she was all by herself once again, she had all the time in the world to complain.

As flecks of violet began smudging the orange sky, the grand marble towers of the Wind capital bathed in the fuzzy light of the twilight. Surrounded by the endless desert, the ivory-white buildings stretched along pools of water. Two worlds seemed to collide as tan turned into green and barren lands came to life.

Miyuki's pace slowed gradually as Garasu no Machi came into view until she was left standing still. Mouth agape, she marveled at the sight. She had been to Suna many times before – she had helped the village with its reorganization after Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha, though that was a story for another time -, but the civilian capital had never been on her "to visit" list, unsurprisingly. The Daimyo was reluctant to allow foreign ninjas to get too close to his castle. Who could have guessed what paradise hid between golden waves of sand?

There was no time to linger, however. Zetsu's chakra signature was faint but present, and she had to come up with a strategy to get rid of him before her contact arrived as well. Furthermore, her actual mission would be infinitely easier to complete if she was not required to disguise her gender. It was going to be a long evening.

At least, Miyuki had managed to shed her Akatsuki grabs a little while back – she really did not want the attention of the Daimyo's guards to top it all – and was now dressed in light-colored robes, a Suna headband securely clasped around her neck – courtesy of the aforementioned adventure. Her head was wrapped in a white scarf which conveniently hid her features. If escaping Zetsu failed, her identity would remain protected, hopefully.

A few minutes later, the kunoichi was walking slowly through the busy streets of the capital, supposedly admiring the gargantuan structures. These people were quickly proving to never have heard that "less is more". It looked as if they were trying to make up for the lack of … life, really, surrounding it. Oh well, Miyuki's plans did not involve studying the architecture so she marched ahead, aiming for the central square. Guided by the increasing loudness of the crowd, Miyuki cheered happily as she noticed a tea shop in her path. Granted, she was meant to be hurrying, but could she really be blamed? Tea had always been her weak spot and a little detour shouldn't ruin her schedule irremediably.

It all turned into wishful thinking, however, as a sudden outburst of chakra soared from outside. Familiar chakra – at that. _"Oh, for the love of Kami"_ she cursed under her breath as she burst out of the tea shop, shouting a quick _"Sorry"_ to the very perturbed shopkeeper.

Pale skin, vivid green eyes, and two very distinctive dots on his forehead, Kimimaro's figure was unmistakable as he eyed Zetsu warily. _Damn it._ She had to stop the two before the guards were alerted. The tension sparked in the air and Miyuki knew she had to react, fast.

With a soft breath, the white-haired shinobi knew what she had to do. Capitalizing on his inattention, Miyuki propelled herself to the Kaguya, landing an incapacitating chakra-infused kick to his left leg. The man's eyes widened in recognition as he was forced down on one knee.

 _"Mi-"_

 _/_

 _A.N. That was my attempt at a cliffhanger. It's probably not great, but oh well. I had half of this one written for ages and I just felt like ending it. If you feel like it, please share your thoughts in a review. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Much love x_


End file.
